


Good Night to (not) Study Hard

by upset_and_confused



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gobblepot Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim and Harvey find out their study buddy hasn't seen Die Hard there is really only one way to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night to (not) Study Hard

**Author's Note:**

> First work for the Gotham fandom, also first work in a long long while. Please enjoy and tell me if it is trash.

“Wait.” Harvey barked, causing Ed and Jim both to look up from their textbooks, “What the hell do you mean you’ve never seen Die Hard?”

               Ed rolled his eyes, “Harvey, we have a science test tomorrow and I would really rather you and Jim not fail.”

               “He’s never seen Die Hard?” Jim asked Harvey, looking past Ed as though he were another one of the many snacks scattered on the table.

               “He mentioned it in English it just didn’t sink in until now.” Harvey answered, actually it didn’t become imperative to distract Ed until just now and that is why he brought it back up. “It’s a sin, kid.” Harvey said, looking over the tops of his glasses at Ed.

               “As a practicing agnostic I don’t believe that sins are real, as someone who is curious about solving the riddle of God, I don’t think an all mighty deity would make not seeing a shoot-em-up Christmas movie a sin.”

               Jim and Harvey groaned in unison, the noise was promptly followed by the closing of textbooks and Jim digging out his phone, “I don’t think Ozzie has seen it either.” He said, tapping a message to his boyfriend.

               “Gentlemen, may I remind you that this test will be a portion of your grade and that it is already in rapid decline, not to mention that it is far too early for Christmas movies, Halloween hasn’t even come yet.” But by now Ed knew it was in vain, Harvey and Jim were going to have a movie night no matter what he said.

               “Move all the nerd shit, it’s movie night mother fuckers!” Harvey crowed, sweeping all the textbooks off the table, oblivious to the pained look on Ed’s face. “Jim!” He snapped his fingers at his best friend who saluted like the perfect ROTC boy he was, “Popcorn is upstairs, start popping it. Ed!” He snapped at Ed and grinned, “Shoes off and shirt untucked, you look like if math were a person.”

               Ed felt a blush creep up his cheeks at that but did as he was told, watching as Harvey plopped down and started sifting through the DVDs until he hooted in victory, opening the disc drive and inserting the movie. “Sweat pants? Sport shorts? Skittle thong?” Harvey asked Ed as he started for the stairs, “Anything I can nap to make you more comfy?”

               “A passing grade on your science test?”

               “Ha. Okay, sweats and a light beer, coming up.”

               Ed huffed as Harvey disappeared, tucking his feet under himself and trying to focus on the vocabulary for the week. Ed knew he should be pleased, this was what he wanted, the whole reason he has started studying with Harvey and Jim was because he wanted Harvey to become interested in him. He just, wished it could be a little more intimate than a basement full of boys watching a Christmas movie, not that he didn’t like Oz and Jim, they were very nice, just that, he wanted Harvey on a more one on one level.

               His brooding was interrupted by a pair of blue basketball shorts hitting his face, “Sorry, kid.” Harvey said with a grin, setting a beer in front of him and flopping onto the couch next to him, Ed worked to ignore how muscled the other teen’s legs looked in his own shorts, “all the sweats are in the wash.” Harvey, side eyed him, “Well, you gonna change or what?”

               Ed nodded and stood up, making for the bathroom, “Shorts and under shirt!” Harvey called after him, “Movie night dress code!” Ed rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him and quickly undressed until he was in his undershirt and the pair of Harvey’s shorts that sat far too low on his waist.

               When he reentered the room Jim and Oz had returned and were tucked up in the arm chair together with a bowl of popcorn, he noted that Jim was in ‘movie night dress code’ and that Oswald seemed to be having a hard time keeping his hands off Jim’s toned legs.

               Harvey wolf whistled playfully when Ed came out, “Look good, Ed, was too pale but it suits you.” Ed worked to ignore him as he sat down on the couch and tugged a blanket across his lap “Like, a vamp thing going for ya.”

               Jim laughed and Oz shot him a grin, “You look quite nice, Ed.” He said “It’s a pleasant change from your normal wear.”

               Ed inclined his head to him bashfully, he hated his legs.

               “Alright, boys and girls,” Harvey said clicking the play button on the remote, “Let it snow.”

               Ed had to admit, he was very entertained by the movie. It was a good plot, well cast, and the villain was almost more interesting than the hero, even if Ed did find himself attracted to the shirtless macho Bruce Willis. Even better than the movie, however, was the response from the audience, Harvey and Jim must have watched this movie together a hundred times they knew the dialogue by heart and had their characters picked out so they only overlapped when they were voicing Willis’s one liners, Ed found himself laughing at them almost as much as the movie.

               The movie was barely half over when Jim stopped reciting the movie and asked that Harvey did too, Ed glanced over and grinned a bit, Oswald was tucked into Jim’s chest, clearly asleep. He let himself be distracted from the movie in favour of watching Jim tug the blanket over the both of them.

               “Hey.” He made a small noise as Harvey yanked on his ear, “Quit being weird.”

               Ed flushed and made to settle back into the cushions but found an arm being wrapped around his shoulders and was bodily pulled over into Harvey’s side.

               “Cold?” Harvey asked softly, adjusting so Ed was all but in his lap with his head cushioned on Harvey’s chest.

               “Oh no, I—“ Ed stuttered out but was cut off by a blanket being draped over him.

               “There we, go.” Harvey hummed, tucking Ed close and turning the movie down a bit “I’m planning on not doing too hot on this test.” Harvey informed Ed as Bruce Willis frantically tied a hose around his waist.

               “Oh?” Ed stuttered.

               “Yeah, didn’t study much.” The older teen confided, “Looks like we have a date for Die Hard two next week.

                Ed blushed even harder and tentatively snuggled against Harvey, “Yes, ah, I suppose we do.” 


End file.
